


Δύο φίλοι

by StrayRoomba



Category: Wild Bees (Άγριες Μέλισσες Greek TV )
Genre: Greek TV, M/M, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Γιατί μπορώ, ακατάλληλα για την ελληνική τηλεόραση, μη με κρίνετε πλιζ, όλοι το σκεφτήκαμε
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayRoomba/pseuds/StrayRoomba
Summary: Όσα δεν μας έδειξαν στο επεισόδιο 60 του Β κύκλου. Αφού έχουν ανταλλάξει τους φόνους που έκαναν, ο Σέργιος και ο Μάνος έχουν άγριες διαθέσεις.
Relationships: Σέργιος Σεβαστός/ Μάνος Βόσκαρης
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Δύο φίλοι

**Author's Note:**

> συγγνωμη

"Έτσι λοιπόν ξέρουμε όλα τα μυστικά μας", είπε ο Σέργιος ξαναγεμιζοντας το ποτήρι του Μάνου και το δικό του. "Το μόνο που μένει είναι αποκτήσουμε και ένα κοινό".  
Το χέρι του κινήθηκε απαλά από τη κανάτα στο χέρι του άνδρα απέναντι του. Εκείνος έστρεψε το βλέμμα του και τον κοίταξε κατάματα έκπληκτος, αλλά δεν τραβήχτηκε από το άγγιγμα του.  
"Τι κάνεις μικρέ; ", ρώτησε αργά με τη βαρια φωνή του. Του άρεσε να τον αποκαλεί μικρό, του θύμιζε τον καιρό που ο Μάνος ήταν σαν τον μεγάλο του αδελφό, οι δύο τους ήταν πάντα τόσο κοντά. Τόσο κοντά.  
Αλλά ο Σέργιος δεν ήταν μικρός πλέον. Ήταν άντρας έτοιμος να στεφανωθει με τη γυναίκα που ο ίδιος ορφανεψε. Και μόλις είχε εμπιστευτεί το μυστικό του στον πιο κοντινό του φίλο, στον αδερφό του. Στον Μάνο του.  
Και ήξερε πολύ καλά τι έκανε.  
"Για ποιο πράγμα μιλάς Μάνο; ", ρώτησε περιπαικτικα χαιδευοντας απαλά την παλάμη του. Αλλά ο Μάνος ήταν μακριά, τους χωριζε ένα τραπέζι, χιλιόμετρα ολόκληρα. Σηκώθηκε ζαλισμένος από το κρασί και στο πρώτο βήμα παραπατησε.  
Ο Μάνος τιναχτηκε αμέσως να τον πιάσει. Τον εσφιξε στα χέρια του, ο Σέργιος σχεδόν ένιωθε την καρδιά του. Ηξεραν και οι δύο τι έκαναν.  
Ένιωσε τα χείλη του Μάνου να σμίγουν με τα δικά του και την επόμενη στιγμή δύο ζευγάρια χέρια ξεκουμπωναν με μανία δύο παντελόνια. Δεν είχαν πολύ χρόνο, αύριο πρέπει να φαν κόλλυβα και κουφέτα.  
Ο Σέργιος πρόλαβε πρώτος και άγγιξε τη θερμή στύση του συντρόφου του. Χωρίς να το πολύ σκεφτεί έπεσε στα γόνατα και κατέβασε το παντελόνι και το εσώρουχο, χωνοντας με λαιμαργία στο στόμα του το αντικείμενο του πόθου του.  
Μέσα σε δευτερόλεπτα το δωμάτιο γέμισε με τους αναστεναγμους ηδονής του Μάνου.


End file.
